Just Two Simple Favors
by FrozenGem
Summary: After Blendin finally received his very first tape measure time machine, he decides to take it for a test spin by going to the past. He never expected to break it, and he certainly never expected to meet a strange yellow triangle offering to fix the time machine for two small favors. (Some spoilers for Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future)
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls does not belong to me. It belongs to Alex Hirsh.**

 **Okay, so this little story came to me after watching 'Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future'. There is a little bit of spoilers for that episode here, so make sure you're up to date. Well, truthfully, the spoiler doesn't come up until the end, so you can read it up until the last part.**

 **Anyways, there have been theories about Stan breaking Ford's science fair project. One of the theories is that it wasn't Stan who broke it, but someone else. There have been thoughts that it could've been Blendin. Why him? Well, in the episode 'The Tale of Two Stans', "BLENDIN WAS HERE" was written on one of the boards that blocked the cave entrance. That means that Blendin appeared in the past at some point to write that. It doesn't exactly prove that he was there at the science fair, but he is a time traveler, therefore he has the means to go to the science fair.**

 **And well, this is what I think could've happened.**

* * *

Blendin Blenjamin Blandin grinned as he held his newly obtained tape measure time machine. Finally. FINALLY! After all those years of learning and training, all of those years of mocking and doubts... He was _finally_ a Time Anomaly Removal Crew operative.

And what better way to celebrate than to leave his mark somewhere on the world?

The grin widened as he yanked the tape at a random length, not caring how far back he was going. He shut his eyes, pressed the button, and prepared to be sent back in time. With a flash of light, he disappeared into the past.

Feeling a small breeze and smelling salt in the air, he opened his eyes. No large skyscrapers, no wrecked buildings, no neon lights, no Time Baby... Instead, there were blue skies, some weird flying creatures in the sky, a large body of blue water, and sand covering a majority of the floor.

It worked! He traveled back in time!

"Go me! Go me!" Blendin fist pumped into the air, congratulating himself on a perfect time jump. He would have celebrated some more, but if his arm was not on fire. "O-oh gosh! Oh my gosh! Pat! Pat down!"

After quickly patting out the flame, he let out a sigh. Okay, so maybe it wasn't perfect. It was still successful.

The time traveler squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright, practically burning new environment. He spotted a wooden sign off in the distance, and decided to check it out. He cautiously approached it, making sure not to be seen by anyone. After all, he did not want to deal with any curious or strange people.

As he got closer, he could see what was written on the sign. " 'G-glass Shard Beach... H-home of g-glass shard w-water toffee'..." He read aloud.

He giggled to himself. So, the place that would forever have his mark was called Glass Shard Beach. Excellent. Now all he had to do was find the perfect place. It couldn't be anywhere important, like on landmarks or anything. That could seriously alter the timeline (he wasn't sure how it could do that, but time travel was strange and complicated thing). It had to be somewhere hidden. Somewhere that no one cared about.

A loud squawk caused Blendin to jump in surprise. A seagull had landed on the sign in front of him. He backed away, eyeing the strange creature, curious as to what it was doing. Suddenly, it began coughing and hacking, causing Blendin panic. What was this winged creature going to do? Was it going to attack him?

With one final hack, the bird coughed up a rock.

Blendin screamed and began running for his life.

* * *

 **Truthfully, this was just gonna be a one chapter one-shot. However, it turned out to be a little longer than I thought. I decided to break it up into parts, just so it isn't super long and hard to look at.**

 **This is my first story, so how'd I do? Reviews, advice, and constructive critics are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh!**

 **Do I need to do the disclaimer for every chapter?**

 **….. *shrugs***

* * *

Feeling that he had gotten far enough away, Blendin stopped running. He leaned up against some rocks, trying to catch his breath. This world was full of things he never encountered before. Honestly, it freaked him out... But still, he did just survive that attack from the noisy little creature...

Blendin pushed himself off the rock and let out a laugh. "I-in your face, y-you weird past time creature!"

He wiped away the sweat on his forehead, and looked to see where he ended up. To his surprise, he was standing in front of a boarded up cave entrance, the wooden planks adorn with random graffiti.

Blendin grinned. This place was perfect. He took out his marker, and began to write on one of the board. He stepped back to admire his work.

" 'Blendin w-was here'." He read before letting out another laugh. "T-that's right! Blendin Blenjamin Blandin was here!" He paused and stared at it again. "M-maybe I can fit my w-whole name..."

The sound of laughter stopped Blendin from further defacing the wooden board. He gulped nervously. What was that? He turned around, looking left and right, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Hahahaha, wait up!"

"Heh, yeah, you should keep up!"

"I… I can keep up!"

It was just some boys. From the sound of it, there were only two of them... And they were getting closer and closer?! Were they headed here?!

Blendin panicked, "O-oh no! I- I- I can't be seen!"

Forgetting that he had a time machine and a camouflage suit to use, the time traveler opted to run away once more. He quickly turned around and ran. He did not get very far because he had run into the cave wall with a loud smack. He fell to the floor and began rubbing his sore nose. "Ouch! M-my time face!"

The rapid footsteps approaching him reminded Blendin that he needed to escape. He stumbled away, hiding behind some nearby rocks. He curled up as small as possible, trying his best not to be seen.

Sure enough, the two boys were headed for the cave. They chatted away, talking about adventure and treasures, before breaking the planks blocking the cave entrance, and heading inside. The two loudly chanted the word pines over and over again as they continued their journey inside.

Blendin waited until he could no longer hear the boys before peeking out from behind his hiding place. Seeing that no one was there, he let out a sigh of relief. That was close...

Now would probably be a good time to head back. Blendin reached for the time machine clipped onto his belt, ready to go back home... When he saw that it was completely smashed in.

"No no no no noooooo!" Blendin screamed as he held the device in his trembling hands. It must've broke when he ran into that rock!

This was a bad in so many ways. He was now stuck in the past, completely clueless about how things worked around here. The only way back was to have the other Time Anomaly Removal Crew operatives notice he was missing, track his whereabouts, and pick him up. But that was something Blendin _definitely_ did not want to happen. If they found him, he would get punished severely _._ After all, he did just use his time machine for his own selfish purposes. Not to mention that he _broke_ said machine...

"I-I have to fix it!" Blendin began going through his pockets to see if he had brought anything useful. Unfortunately, all he had was a marker. In hindsight, he should've brought at a repair kit, or at least a screwdriver with him. But since he didn't, he was stuck. "T-this can't be happening! W-what do I do?! M-maybe I can find something around here!"

Blendin tucked the broken machine into his pocket and prepared to leave. But before he could get anywhere, he slipped on a rock, fell forward, and knocked himself out.

* * *

 **Oh, I wonder who those two boys were…. (lol)**

 **By the way, I'm assuming that Blendin doesn't really know what seagulls are. The future he lives in doesn't seem very… bird friendly. Plus, it** ** _is_** **his first time using the time machine, so he wouldn't be used to seeing the creatures yet.**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews and follows! I wasn't really expecting that many for this story. :D**

 **Once again, tips and advice are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? Gravity Falls isn't mine! All of it belongs to Alex Hirsh!**

 **Sorry it took a while for this chapter to get put up! I was having trouble trying to decide how it would all play out in the end.**

 **…Perhaps I should've waited until I figure it all out before posting this fanfic….**

 **Meh, what's done is done.**

* * *

To say that Blendin was confused was an understatement. At first, he was on the beach, running through the sand, having a great time, laughing like an idiot... When suddenly, he found himself floating in space with random objects swirling around him. There were several clocks of various sizes, each one a different color and telling a different time. There were also many neon hourglasses, the sand either flowing up, down, or not at all. Time Baby was there as well, but he turned into a train, following tracks that led nowhere and yet led all the way back to the beginning.

"W-where am I?" Blendin muttered to himself, not expecting anyone to answer.

"You're in the mindscape!"

Blendin yelped as the voice came out from everywhere. "W-w-who are you?!"

Suddenly, the world shifted. The colors began to melt away, leaving everything only a dull gray color. Everything began funneling to one spot before a suddenly exploding in a silent, but brilliant blast.

In front of Blendin was a yellow triangle about the size of his head. He looked left and right, looking for whoever spoke. However, there was nothing but that strange triangle. He hesitantly reached out to touch it.

"Uh- uh- uh! No touchy!" The triangle said.

Blendin fell back in surprise as the triangle suddenly sprouted two arms and two legs. A tall, black top hat, and black bowtie appeared on it before the triangle creature opened its one eye.

"W-w-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-you?" the time traveler stuttered.

"Whoa, easy there, Googles! No need to stammer yourself into oblivion!" The triangle hovered towards Blendin, stopping right in front of his face. "The name's Bill! And I'm what you call a problem solver!"

"H-huh?"

Bill chuckled as he levitated Blending back on his feet. "You see... when someone is in trouble, and I mean catastrophically BIG trouble," Bill enlarged himself to take up the entire space to emphasize how big before shrinking back to normal and twirling around, "I appear to help them solve their problem!"

Blendin's eyes widened. "Y-you mean you can help me?"

"Sure can!" Bill replied.

"G-great!" Blendin reached into his pocket and took out his broken time machine. He held it up to Bill. "T-then can you fix this?"

Bill looked at the device, staring at it from every angle. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eye. "I can, but it's gonna cost you."

"C-cost me?!"

"Yup." Bill levitated the broken machine out of Blendin's hands. "Fixing this little gizmo is going to be _pretty_ complicated, especially considering that it was made by _Time Baby_." Bill hissed out the name with hatred. "Ugh, I hate that little time twerp..."

"Y-you know Time Baby?"

"Anyways," Bill continued, ignoring Blendin's question. "Fixing this ain't gonna be a walk in the park, so it's gonna cost you a little more than what I normally charge!"

"B-b-but I don't have any money!"

"I'm not askin' for cash! I got plenty of that!" Tons of gold, jewels, and money flowed out of the triangle's body to prove his point.

"T-then what _do_ you want from me?" Blendin questioned.

"I'm glad you asked! Now normally, I ask for _one_ simple favor in return for solving the problem..." Bill said as a yellow card poofed into his hand, rotating very slowly to show what was on both sides. One side had his symbol on it, while the other had the letters 'I.O.U.' printed on it. "But in this case, I'll be needing _two_ favors from you." An identical card poofed into his other hand as he spoke.

For some reason, the favors made Blendin feel uneasy. "Favors? L-like what?"

"The first one's easy! I just need you to go to a certain science fair at a certain time, and fix a certain science fair project for me! I would do it myself... Buuuuut I don't exactly have the time. I've been _very_ busy lately."

Blendin nodded slowly. That doesn't seem too bad. It was probably just some random kid's science fair project that would eventually be forgotten in the history of time. "A-and the second favor?"

Bill hummed in thought. "Well, I don't have any use for that favor right now, so I'm just gonna cash out on that at another time."

"W-what?!" Blendin shouted. "Y-you can't expect me to agree to that w-without knowing w-what you want!"

"Don't blow a gasket, Googles!" Bill laughed. "I just want to borrow something of yours! I don't have a use for it right now, so I'm saving that favor 'til later!"

The time traveler shifted uncomfortably. The triangle just wanted to borrow something? But what could he borrow? Other than the time machine and camouflage suit, he didn't exactly own anything that was valuable or useful...

Blendin slowly nodded his head. "A-as long as it's not my time machine o-or camouflage suit, then you got a deal."

"Excellent." Bill said, extending his hand as it burst into blue flames. "Let's shake on it!"

Blendin gulped nervously before meeting the hand with his own.

* * *

 **Now boarding the Time Baby Train headed for Who-knows-where. Please have your ticket and toy rattles ready.**

 **I couldn't decide what nickname Bill would give Blendin. It was between Hourglass, and Googles. Hourglass (which I got from the whole time traveling dealio) seemed to be the best one, but it didn't really suit Blendin. Googles worked better for him, but it doesn't really flow like the other nicknames (i.e. Pine Tree, Shooting Star). In the end, I just went with Googles.**

 **Another thing I couldn't decide was what Bill's deal was going to be…. I was really** ** _really_** **having trouble with deciding how the deal would play out. He needed Blendin to 'fix' the machine, and well that could've been done a few different ways. One way was for Bill to take Blendin's body, just like how he took Dipper's. Another way was for Blendin to allow Bill in and out of his mind, like with Ford. The last way was just for Bill to convince Blendin to do his dirty work.**

 **I… really couldn't decide what Bill would actually do. I just went with the last one because well… I didn't really want Blendin to fear Bill too much….**

 **Honestly, I don't really understand how Bill works…. I know he's a dream demon…. And he should only appear in dreams…. Right? But he hasn't really appeared** ** _only_** **in dreams. He just sorta appeared in front of Dipper that one time they made a deal….**

 **Bill confuses me. He's sorta becoming one of my favorite villains though…. I wonder if the new episode is gonna change that. *laughs***


	4. Chapter 4

**If I owned Gravity Falls…. It wouldn't have survived one episode. Gravity Falls and all its characters belong to Alex Hirsh.**

* * *

Blendin let out a groan as he slowly woke. What happened? What was that? A dream? Why was he sleeping in the first place? This was no time for sleeping! Another groan escaped as he realized how much his head hurt. He remembered slipping when he was trying to run and concluded that he must've hit his head and knocked himself out.

Today was just not his day. His face hurt, his elbows and knees were all scrapped up... Not to mention his head was pounding. Plus, the loud squawking was starting to get on his nerves...

Wait. Squawking?

"A-aaaaaaaaaugh!" Blendin screamed as he realized there were seagulls all around him. There were even a few walking around on his back. He stood up in an instant, and began frantically waving his arms. "S-shoo! G-get out of here, you f-feathered time beasts!"

Feathers and sand was kicked up as the birds flew away. However, there was one stubborn seagull that refused to leave. It glared angrily at the time traveler, flapping its wings in an attempt to seem bigger.

Blendin stepped back, fearing the strange creature. Running away seemed to be the best option to survive. However, something caught his eye. His tape measure time machine... It was right in front of that accursed creature! He couldn't run away now! Not without his time machine!

"H-hey you! S-step back from my time machine!" The time traveler yelled, puffing out his chest. "I-I'm warning you! I come from the future! I-I'm not afraid of your p-powder muskets o-or slap bracelets!"

The seagull let out a loud squawk, almost daring the man to try to take away the shiny object at its feet.

Blendin squeaked in fear and cowered away. Luckily for him, something else caught the bird's attention. Another seagull flew past the two, the bread in its mouth taunting the seagull guarding the time machine. With one last squawk, the seagull flew off towards the bread-carrying seagull, ready to steal away the precious food.

"Y-yeah! You'd better run!" Blendin yelled as he shook his fist in the air. "You're lucky that I didn't use m-my secret weapon! ...M... M-memory wipes!"

When the birds were out of sight, he collapsed to his knees, letting out a sigh of relief. That was terrifying. He just faced off against some strange past creature and barely survived! He had about enough of the past for now. He was ready to go back home where, even though the cities were constantly being attacked, he knew how everything worked.

He crawled towards his time machine, grabbed it, and began to inspect it for damage. There was no damage to it at all, not even a scratch. The only thing that was off about the device was the fact that there was a card clipped on the back.

Blendin removed the card, and realized that it was actually two cards. Both cards had the same design on the back, a yellow triangle with a single eye. On the front of one card were several lines of text. The other card only had the letters 'I.O.U.' printed. Suddenly, it dawned on him that these were the same cards that he had seen in the dream.

So, he really did make a deal with that triangle. Blendin shuddered as he remembered Bill. Something about that yellow triangle seemed... off. There was just something about him that gave the time traveler a bad feeling, a little voice in his head telling him that he should have never made that deal. But it doesn't matter any more... The deal was already made. Nervously, Blendin began to read what was written on the card.

 _Hey there, Googles! I fixed up your little time gizmo for you! I did a great job of it, if I do say so myself. Anyways, I did my part, so you'd better do yours! Here are the instructions! Follow them to the letter._

Blendin read the instructions written on the card, going over every single word with a critical eye. Seems simple enough. Travel back in time (well, forward in time considering he was in the past), go to Glass Shard Beach High, find the broken Perpetual Motion Machine (whatever that is), fix it, and leave immediately!

...But still, interfering with the past was a very serious offense. Maybe he didn't have to do this... After all, it was just a dream... There's no way Bill would know, right?

Before he could stash the cards away in his pocket, one of them began to glow an eerie blue. He yelped as new words suddenly appeared on the card.

 _Don't even TRY to skip out on our deal! If you do, I'll know... And you will REGRET not holding up your end of the bargain._

Blendin shivered as a chill ran down his spine. It was easy to tell that Bill was not bluffing. The threat was _very_ real... and it did not seem like it was going to be... pleasant...

 _...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't get your knickers in a twist! Just follow the directions and you'll be juuuuuust fine!_

It was as if Bill was right there next to him. There was no way out. He had to do this...

 _But remember, I'm always watching~_

Fear began to bubble inside him. Just what did he get himself into?

* * *

 **Seagull vs. Blendin! The match up of the century! Who will win? Place your bets, place your bets! Ooooooh, and it looks there is no winner! ….No refunds! *runs off with the bets***

 **I know this is short, but…. It was a perfect place to end the chapter! I can't help it! I'm still trying to work out the rest of iiiiiiiiiiiit! It's almost done!**

 **Also, I know I'm being rather vague about the instructions Bill gave Blendin. I don't wanna make up the information that wasn't really clear in the show! The year Ford was in high school was never mentioned, and I don't really wanna guess on that.**

 **…** **And once again, I have no idea how Bill works. All that totally seems like a Bill like thing to do though…. I probably can change it so it's more of how Bill** **actually** **works…. But, honestly, I don't wanna because I like the whole card thing. It makes Bill all the more creepy. :)**

 **Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

 **…Um I suppose I will comment on some reviews here, since that's what I've seen some people do.**

 **PickleWitch:** **I knew Dipper was asleep the first time Bill appeared. The second time Bill appeared and actually made the deal, I didn't realize it. I guess the person asleep isn't the only one not to realize, lol.**

 **RockSunner: Yup, Bill is telling Blendin what to do. Since he can't do it himself, he'll have to use Blendin. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gravity Falls ≠ mine! Gravity Falls = Alex Hirsh!**

 **Sorry this one took a while. It was finished…. But then I started to change a few things…. and then it turned into really big changes.**

 **I'm gonna comment on some reviews up here this time! :D**

 **rinxlenfan4ever : ****Yes, Blendin should be afraid. VERY AFRAID! AHAHAHAHAHA- *Coughs* …Sorry, a little bit of Bill escaped there.**

 **RockSunner : ****Oooooh! Thanks for mentioning that whole 'turkey on Dipper's hand' thing. I looked it up and it actually makes sense, if not a little bit of a stretch for this story *laughs***

* * *

Glass Shard Beach High, some random high school in some small town. It was nothing important, just a small little blip in the world. And the students and their projects would eventually be forgotten. So, there shouldn't be any _real_ consequences if he messed with _one_ little project, right?

Blendin sighed as he looked at the empty assembly hall containing several science projects. He traveled to the year printed on the card, he found the high school, snuck in, and now all he had to do was find the Perpetual Motion Machine and fix it.

He stared at the card once more. The instructions were very detailed, telling him exactly what to do, even where to find everything he needed. He shook his head, clearing it so he could focus and get this over with. The longer he stayed here, the more likely someone would catch him slinking around in the dark. And he did _not_ want to deal with that. The sooner he finishes this, the sooner he can go home.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, he headed towards a project on the far left. On the table was a small yellow screwdriver. He snatched it before heading to the project a few feet away. Underneath the table was a pair of electrical gloves, which he quickly took as well.

He headed towards the only project hidden behind a white tarp. He tugged it off, revealing the Perpetual Motion Machine. It spun slowly, never stopping its hypnotically slow circles. It was going much slower than it should be going, which is why it had to be fixed.

After putting on the electrical gloves, he consulted with the card once more. All he needed to do was switch a few wires, tighten some bolts, and clean some of the gears so they worked more efficiently. But first, he had to unscrew the grate so he could work with the insides. To his surprise, the grate was already loosened. Blendin thought it was strange, but shrugged it off and began his repairs.

He followed the directions quickly, doing the best he could in the limited moonlight that shone from the windows. It only took a few minutes to fix the Perpetual Motion Machine. The task was easy considering he was used to fixing technology, even if he was a little unfamiliar with the parts in the machine. When he was finished with the inside repairs, Blendin placed the grate back on, leaving it as loose as he found it.

He stepped back and watched it spin at a much higher speed. He gave himself a pat on the back before returning the white tarp back in its original place. It was as if he never messed with the machine in the first place.

Now there was only one instruction left to complete before he could go back home: burn the card while still inside the assembly hall. The time traveler hesitated. Why did Bill want him to burn it _inside_ the building? If he were going to burn the card, it would be better to do it _outside_ where there was nothing to accidentally set on fire. But as much as he wanted to go outside, he knew he shouldn't. Bill was rather specific about where to burn the card, and the instructions had to be followed exactly as how they were written.

Once again, Blendin sighed. He didn't care anymore. If Bill wanted the card to burn inside, then fine, it'll burn inside.

He returned the borrowed items back to their original place before heading to a trashcan in the far right corner. Just like it said on the card, there was a discarded lighter at the very top of the trash. According to the card, the lighter should be good for one more flame... He reached in, grabbed the lighter, and flicked it on. He held the card an arms length away before bringing the lighter towards one of the corners. The burning was slow; the flames barely climbing up the piece of yellow paper. Suddenly, the entire card became engulfed in flames, burning an eerie blue flame. Blendin yelped in surprise and dropped the card to the floor where it continued to burn. The fire took the shape of Bill before completely disappearing. There were no traces of a fire or the card left. It was almost as if... the card and flames never existed...

Blendin shivered as he felt a strange presence in the room. Not wanting to stay any longer, he unclipped his time machine, set it to his time, pressed the button, and disappeared back to his own time.

Had he stayed longer, he would have heard the sound of laughter echoing through the empty building.

* * *

 _"All right, kid. Show us what you got."_

 _"Okay! Well, what if I told you that the future of technology was beneath this sheet!"_

 _"...I'd say that we wasted a car trip."_

 _"What?! ...But it was stable yesterday! A... fuse must have blown or something!"_

 _Bill watched with amusement as Stanford Pines began to sweat, trying to figure out what went wrong. The boy was right about the fuse blowing. The 'repairs' from Blendin caused the machine to work too hard and blow a fuse just a few seconds before Stanford tore off the tarp. But it's not like it matters! The machine broke in front of the recruiters, killing his chances of ever getting in! Honestly, he was doing the boy a favor by sabotaging his little machine! That snobby school was just going to hold him back._

 _"Kid, a perpetual motion machine has one job: to not stop. I don't think you're West Coast Tech material."_

 _"No, wait! Don't go! I worked so hard!"_

 _Bill almost laughed at the despair written all over his face. It was hilarious! But it was even more hilarious to watch the despair turn to rage as Stanford picked up a bag of Toffee Peanuts. Bill actually let out his laughter as the teenage boy stomped out of the school, his face red with anger. Stanley Pine was now officially the scapegoat!_

 _And that was essential to the plan. If Bill (well, Blendin) broke the machine without having Stanley take the blame, then of course the school would have rejected Ford... But he would still have his brother. The two brothers would be together, sailing the world, treasure hunting. The six-fingered freak would be using his smarts for finding treasures and artifacts! He wouldn't be studying paranormal stuff! He would be wasting his brain cells having fun with his meathead brother! It would be much easier to manipulate him without his stupid brother interfering._

 _Wrecking the science fair project was killing two birds with one stone. Ford was no longer a candidate for West Cost Tech, AND he no longer had any trust in his brother!_

 _Yes... Everything was going according to plan; the pieces were finally falling into place._

 _Bill hummed to himself. Now all there was to do was wait for the right opportunity to 'meet' the six-fingered little pawn._

 _The wait was going to be torture... But at least he had a few toys to play with. And when he got bored of those, he could always find new ones._

* * *

 **I kinda like hearing Bill's laughter. Ahahahahahahaha! Of course, I wouldn't wanna hear it anywhere near me….**

 **Erm… something I failed to mention in the beginning chapters is why the whole 'it wasn't Stan who broke the machine, but someone else' theory exists.**

 **First thing to note is that when Stan hit the table, the Perpetual Motion Machine did slow down and smoke, but it was still working.** **And when Ford showed the project to the recruiters, the machine was smoking and** **sparking, completely still and broken. That's why there's a theory that someone else sabotaged the machine sometime after Stan left.**

 **Moving on! Okay, so about the whole theory of Blendin sabotaging the science fair project..… Why would he do it? Well, one of the theories is that he did that for revenge against Dipper and Mabel, an evil plan to prevent them from being born. If you think about it, that doesn't really make much sense. How does messing with the uncles lead to the kids never being born? Is it that whole 'Butterfly effect" thing? Why do that** **when it'd be easier to mess with Shermy, the grandfather of Dipper and Mabel?**

 **Honestly, the one who benefited from sabotaging the science fair project was Bill.** **Think about it….. If the machine were working, West Coast Tech probably would have accepted Ford. It's more likely that he would be focused on technology and machines, not paranormal activities. Yes, there's a possibility** **that he would focus on paranormal stuff, and maybe** **he would build a portal… But in West Coast Tech, he would be surrounded by a buncha technology, robotics, and geniuses like him. He would probably be working on life changing machines, not strange sightings in Gravity Falls, Oregon.**

 **However, he was not** **accepted due to his machine breaking. And because West Coast Tech rejected Ford, he was forced to attend Backupsmore University, where he soon began studying paranormal stuff. And that led to him meeting Bill, who helped to him to create the portal. (And we all know what that portal was for.)**

 **Aaaaaanyways, that's my thoughts on that. o3o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goodness…. Is it disclaimer time already? Hm, I suppose it is! Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh!**

 **This is the last chapter! That means there will be a bit of spoilers for the episode 'Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future'. If you have yet to watch that episode, BEWARB!**

 **…Jiminy cricket, this chapter was hard to write! Truth be told, I had no idea how to go about this one. The other chapters, I knew what I wanted to do. But this one… I pretty much had no idea about how to lead into the last bit. There was a lot of editing and re-working, but in the end, it worked out.  
**

 **Review response time!**

 **RockSunner:** **Thanks! I like to think that people are more willing to do things if they think it's for a good cause rather than a bad cause. No idea if that's true, but oh well. And I do like to try to keep things on track with the actual show. That's actually pretty hard to do at times because sometimes we know too much… or know too little .;**

 **rinxlenfan4ever:** **I'm glad you liked the chapter! And yes, we all probably have a small amount of Bill in us, waiting to BURST OUT AND TAKE OVER! AHAHAHAHAAAAaaaaaa - *coughs* …Ahem…. Well, that was weird.**

* * *

Luckily, Blendin's little misadventure was never discovered. No one found out about it, and that was saying something. Time Baby knew everything that happened in his world. He knew who was being too noisy, who was plotting against him, who was not working hard enough... He was aware of _everything_ and _punished_ those he wanted to punish.

And since Blendin never got punished for misuse of time traveling, it was safe to assume that Time Baby didn't know. Or at least, he _hoped_ he didn't know...

And of course, there was still the matter with Bill. There was still one more favor to complete. Then he would (hopefully) never see the yellow triangle again. Everything about that triangle creeped him out. Even Time Baby was better than Bill! Well... maybe not too much better than Bill... Time Baby was a bit creepy as well...

Blendin sighed as he placed Bill's card on his desk. He pushed it away to the farthest corner, not wanting to look at it. There was nothing he could do about that favor. All he could do was wait for the day Bill would arrive.

Days passed since the last meeting between Blendin and Bill. And not one word came from the yellow dream demon. The 'I.O.U.' card just lay on the corner of the desk, reminding the time traveler that there was something Bill wanted to borrow. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the crumbling ceiling above him. Just when was this favor going to happen?

The days turned to weeks, and still nothing. The card was still on the desk, untouched and barely visible underneath few pieces of scrap paper. Blendin would sometimes look towards the corner of the desk to spot a piece of the bright yellow card, reminding himself that Bill was still out there. But other than those occasional glances, he had stopped caring about the deal. After all, he had other things that required his attention.

Eventually, years went by. The card was now entirely buried under junk, both the deal and Bill completely forgotten. Blendin had moved on, focusing solely on his job. He was content with his life. Traveling through time, fixing the anomalies, surviving the tyranny of Time Baby...

Yes, the memories of that day faded away as Blendin continued on with his life.

But Bill never forgot... The memories of those events were still fresh in his mind... And it was finally time to cash in that favor.

* * *

The now unbald Blendin was once again a member of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew. The Pines twins had won Globnar, and gave his job back. He was grateful to them... Even if it was their fault he lost the job in the first place.

After going through the whole procedure involved with getting his job back, he finally received another time machine. It felt good to have it in his hands. And with that, he received his first assignment: removing some time anomalies that had appeared in Gravity Falls. Apparently, a few security droids from a wrecked flying saucer had re-activated and crashed somewhere near the town. Time Baby wanted Blendin to remove them so no resident could find them. It was going to be difficult, but it had to be done or else he would lose his job. Again.

He arrived in a forest in Gravity Falls, and much to his dismay, Blendin had appeared nowhere near the droids. He sighed. His time traveling skills were a bit rusty due to his rather unfortunate stay in the Infinetentiary. Well, at least his arm didn't catch fire this time... But his hair did.

"Yeeaaaaaarg!" He screamed as he put the flame out. "Oh, time dang it! I just finished making my hair all nice!"

After fixing his hair the best he could, Blendin groaned with frustration. This was starting out badly. Today was going to be a long day...

He wandered around the woods for a few hours, trying to find the crash site. The stupid trees caused him to get lost, making him walk in circles. Even the stupid birds (he finally learned what the little time beasts were called) mocked him with their chirps and squawks. Eventually, the time traveler found the droids, broken down and unmoving. He let out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was bring them back with him... But he was so tired...

A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

Blendin found a good hiding place underneath one of the trees, and leaned against its trunk. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Well, well, well well well well well! If it ain't Googles!"

Blendin's eyes shot open as he heard a strange voice echo through the air. He stood up immediately, ready to face whatever was coming. "W-who's there?! S-show yourself!"

Bill materialized in front of him, twirling his cane around. "It's been a while! You get a new haircut? I gotta say it suits you rather well!" He used his cane to mess with Blendin's hair.

The time traveler swatted the cane away angrily. "W-what do you want?! Who are you?!

The yellow triangle flipped upside down. "Awwwwww, you don't remember me? I'm hurt!"

Had he met this guy before? It felt like the two had met before... But he really hoped that feeling was wrong. Blendin narrowed his eyes nervously. "W...who are you?"

"Hmm..." Bill thought for a second before snapping his fingers. A blue flame engulfed his hand before vanishing and leaving a familiar yellow card in his hand. "Tell me, do you remember this little deal?"

Suddenly, everything came crashing back. Blendin's trip to Glass Shard Beach, breaking the time machine, making the deal: two simple favors in return for fixing the time machine... One favor was already used, but there was still one left...

"B-bill..."

"You got that right, Googles!" A haunting laughter escaped from Bill. "You know what I'm here for, don't you?"

Slowly, fear began to trickle in. "Y... you're here for the favor..."

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Bill said as he continuously tossed black and white confetti into Blendin's face. He stopped throwing the confetti as he let out another laugh. "I was worried that you forgot about our little deal! Not that it mattered if you remembered or not! I would've taken that favor either way!"

Blendin took a step back. "W-what do you want? W-what do you want to borrow?"

"Now, what should I borrow? What to choose, what to choose..." Bill said, acting as if he didn't know what to pick. He paced in the air, deep in thought. A light bulb appeared above his head as he snapped his fingers, pretending that he just figured out what he wanted. "Oh, I got it!"

Bill turned towards Blendin with an almost sinister look on his face. "What I want to borrow is..." his entire body suddenly became covered in blue flames, "YOU!"

Blendin yelped in fear as the dream demon sped towards him. He put up his arms, trying to shield himself from the incoming hit. He shut his eyes, expecting to feel an explosion of pain... But it never came.

The time traveler slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself floating in the air. He gasped as he saw his body collapsed onto the floor.

"No no no no no! Am… am I dead?!" Blendin cried out as he went towards his body.

Suddenly, his body rose up. "Nah, you're not dead... yet." Bill said, his voice coming from Blendin's body.

"W-what did you do?!" Blendin yelled.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm borrowing your body!" Bill answered. He waved his new arms around, and poked his newly obtained belly. "Boy, this body sure has a lot of cushion! Poke poke! Ahahahahahaha!"

"H-hey! Stop that! A-and give me back my body!" Blendin demanded.

Bill smirked. "You'll get your body back! I just need it to make a liiiiiiittle trade..."

"Y-y-you can't-!" Blendin began.

"Now then, if you'll excuse me... I-I-I'll b-be on my way..." Bill ran off, stumbling over his own feet, heading towards the Mystery Shack to find his next pawn.

Blendin paled as he realized Bill was mimicking his voice. This was bad. Blendin had no idea what Bill was trying to do, but he had a really bad feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

He followed Bill, shouting his protests and demands. But he got no reaction. He began begging and pleading, wanting his body back before Bill could do something terrible. But it all fell on deaf ears. Bill never slowed down, didn't even flinch at the pleas, and continued towards his destination.

Eventually, Bill came across a sad Mabel. He smiled, offering her a never-ending summer in exchange for a strange gizmo.

Blendin had no idea what that was, but it probably wasn't a good idea to give it to Bill. He flew up to the young girl and began waving his arms around, trying to get her attention.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT ME! HE'S TRICKING YOU! _DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM_!" Blendin screamed, hoping that somehow, Mabel would hear him.

But she didn't hear.

She handed Bill the small device.

He dropped it.

Glass shattered.

The rift opened.

Then the world began to fall apart.

And all Blendin could do was regret ever making that deal with Bill.

* * *

 **Oooooooh snap! I think everyone would regret making a deal with Bill. Just don't do it people! Also the word "Infinetentiary"** **really annoyed me. Not only can I not pronounce it, I can't spell it either! I had to copy and paste it….**

 **I want to hit my head repeatedly on my desk. This chapter… was totally rushed. I seriously wanted to get this out yesterday. I wanted to get this posted BEFORE the new episode. I… guess I did, but I wanted to do it with enough time for people to read before seeing it!**

 **Blaaaaaah!**

 **Anyways, I wanna say thanks to my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! You have no idea how happy it made me! :)**

 **Special thanks to RockSunner, rinxlenfan4ever, PickleWitch, and Nboss01! You guys rock! :D**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story!**

 **-FrozenGem**

 ***Edit: By the way, just saw the episode 'Weirdmageddon'. All I can say is… creepy and weird… But I must keep watching :D**


End file.
